


smitten

by peachsneakers



Series: soulmate september [28]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders & Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders Are Twins, Fluff, Food, Implied Intruality, Insecure Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders, Insecurity, M/M, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Prinxiety - Freeform, Sympathetic Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-07
Updated: 2020-10-07
Packaged: 2021-03-07 16:54:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 967
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26870962
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/peachsneakers/pseuds/peachsneakers
Summary: Every day, self-deprecating words show up on Virgil's arm. Every day, he tries to rebut them.He didn't think he would ever actuallymeethis soulmate.
Relationships: Anxiety | Virgil Sanders/Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders
Series: soulmate september [28]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1906756
Comments: 18
Kudos: 282





	smitten

**Author's Note:**

> prompt: Day 28 - Every night a sentence appears on your arm, a repeat of something your soulmate said that day.
> 
> this took so long to write and i have no idea why but
> 
> here you go

Virgil looks down at the latest sentence printed on his arm and frowns. This time, it reads _I'm not good enough for my- my soulmate._

"You are good enough, though," he speaks aloud to his empty room, balling up his hoodie and tossing it to the foot of his bed, ready for tomorrow. He feels...awkward. Like he's peeked at a conversation he's not meant to read. He feels that way a lot of the time. But then again, his soulmate's words tend to be...well... About as bad as his usual defeatist thoughts, not that he usually says them out loud. He knows what it means, though, when you feel like the whole world is against you and you're barely treading water, tilting your head back to lift your nose out of the waves.

He worries about his soulmate. He tries to say positive things about them, as much as he can, and hopes that at least some of his words reach their ears. He talks about them in almost every conversation he has, and by now, all of his friends think he's utterly besotted with a person he's never met. He doesn't mind looking a little foolish if it means for one second, his soulmate feels loved. Feels _heard_. He hopes that, above all things. He tries to respond to what ends up on his arm, both the day of and the next day, to increase the chances they'll see it.

He sighs, shutting off his bedside lamp and curling up in a ball in the middle of his bed. Tomorrow is supposed to be a big day. Tomorrow, he finally meets his friend's twin. Roman's been busy with some kind of play lately, and it's finally ended, giving him some much needed free time, according to Remus. He could use a "friendly face, or close enough." Virgil can understand that. That's how he ended up meeting Remus in the first place.

"My soulmate is a wonderful person and I can't wait to meet them," he tells his room when he wakes up the next morning, still rubbing sleep from his eyes. He doesn't know if his soulmate will see that particular sentence, but he figures it can't hurt. Looking at the clock, Virgil gasps, scrambling out of bed and into fresh jeans and his hoodie. He's running late, so he barely has time to smudge his traditional black eye shadow under his eyes and grab his phone.

"Took you long enough!" Remus greets him cheerfully in the parking lot. "Hey, Ro, this is Virgil!" Roman looks almost exactly like Remus, Virgil notices. He just somehow looks like the Disney version. His hair is wind-tousled, his eyes a soft brown with the slightest tinge of red. His smile is enormous, but Virgil can read the insecurity behind it.

"It's a pleasure to meet you, Roman," Virgil says, offering a hand. Roman's handshake is sure and firm. "Remus has told me a lot about you. Only good things, I swear."

"I have a hard time believing that," Roman says, making a face in Remus's direction. "But it's nice to meet you, too, Virgil."

Pink tints Virgil's cheeks as he looks up into Roman's face. _I wish you were my soulmate,_ he thinks, but doesn't say. He'll just make it awkward if he does. Besides, what would his soulmate think if _that_ was the sentence that ended up etched on their arm? He'd feel like the world's biggest asshole. And for what? Some pretty eyes and a smile? _Damn Virgil, I knew you were gay, but-_

The trio is still together when night falls. Virgil looks up from his Starbucks drink, something hot and chocolatey, to see Remus's eyes light up, reading his arm.

"My soulmate is the best!" Remus crows. "Look at this!" _Everything is so nice and happy and puppies and rainbows and-_ Virgil dutifully reads off Remus's skin.

"They sound great, Remus," he says sincerely. His arm tingles and he looks down, shoving up the sleeve of his hoodie.

All the color drains from his face and he sways in his chair, narrowly avoiding mishap as Remus grabs him and hauls him upright.

"Dude, what is it?" Remus asks. "What's wrong?"

"I-" Virgil chokes. He extends his arm. In swooping letters, it reads _But it's nice to meet you, too, Virgil._

He looks up to see Roman, similarly pale. He extends his own arm. _Remus has told me a lot about you._

"We're soulmates?" Virgil whispers. He feels hot and cold all over. Roman nods slowly, dazed.

"We must be?" Roman says. "I- oh my god, I didn't-"

"Me either," Virgil says. His lips feel numb. Remus's gaze darts between the two of them, wide eyed in shock.

"Holy _shit_ ," Remus says. "I can't believe my brother and my best friend are _soulmates_."

"I'm glad," Virgil says suddenly, all of Roman's self-deprecating words coming back to him in a rush. "I- I hoped it was you, actually," he confesses in a mumble. His face is on fire. Roman leans closer, a slow smile transforming his features.

"I'm glad we're soulmates, too," Roman admits. "Remus, do you mind?"

"You're lucky I love you," Remus says cheerfully. "Bye, you two! Don't do anything I wouldn't do!" With a brief side hug and a cackle right into Virgil's ear, Remus is gone, leaving the two of them sitting there, Starbucks drinks cooling between them.

Normally, Virgil would be petrified to be left alone with someone he's only known a day. He would clam up and make an excuse to leave as soon as possible. He would ruminate over every tiny word and action, magnifying it into the worst possible scenarios.

Instead, he takes a sip of his drink and smiles.

"So, how was your play?" He asks.


End file.
